Invading
by shikarox
Summary: The real werewolves are "invading" the Quilettes. Jacob sees them as enemies, but Renesmee has become friends with them. Will Jacob betray Nessie by attacking them? And the real werewolves may teach the Quilettes more about the shape shifters.
1. The New Kids

Before you read this story, you should know that new characters are going to be introduced in it. They are new werewolves from a different clan then the Quilettes. Before you get to read the story and know the characters, here's the names of the "invading" werewolves:

Victor Yoko: Alpha (18 years)

Ryan Terada: Beta (18 years)

Comaro Shupatsu: (18 years)

Bracil Hai: (18 years)

Dominic Mizu: (17 years)

Steve Yoko: (16 years)

Shinnichiro Ginkou: (16 years)

Jacob's nose scrunched up in disgust as he watched the opposite werewolves.

"Please Jacob," Renesmee pleaded. The wind blew the leaves in the trees. Renesmee's hair stuck to her tear filled face. "Don't do this."

Jacob didn't take his eyes off of the Alpha in front of him. He hunched over, ready to pounce forward. Renesmee's face stung from the wind as she watched Jacob form into a large wolf.

"Jacob, you don't need to do this!" She yelled over the rustling leaves.

Jacob growled at the human boy who stood a few feet away from him. Renesmee's cried more, it wasn't fair.

"Jacob!" More tears ran down her face as the sky became darker. She gazed up at the stars that were only now becoming visible. "No." She whispered.

The young boy looked up almost immediately when the sun disappeared. It was dark now, but the full moon made everything bright and visible. He smiled at the pack of boys behind him and they all bent over in synch.

As Renesmee watched them form she held in a scream. They weren't like Jacob, not at all. Jacob was a shape-shifter, but these people were different. They were werewolves, the same ones as legends told. They were deadly, wolf-like forms, standing on their hind legs in the bright light of the full moon. They weren't like Jacob, they were deadly.

The smallest of all the werewolves lunged forward at Jacob first.

"No!" Renesmee screamed as Jacob bit down on the werewolves' neck. Renesmee loved Jacob, but the werewolf had a place in her heart too. Though he was an enemy to Jacob, he was important to Renesmee. She cared about him.

He was her friend.

Renesmee watched Jacob's face curiously. He had been staring out the window for a long time now, and she was becoming worried.

"Jake, what's wrong?" she asked him, taking a spoonful of fruit loops. She winced when she noticed they were soggy, so she pushed the bowl aside.

Jacob looked at her innocent face and smiled, "I'm just getting annoyed that you have to go to school everyday, Nessie."

"I have to get an education." Renesmee stated, but she knew the reason for her schooling was to make her family seem more normal.

He chuckled, "I know, I just wish I could be there with you. High school is really hard and I know that."

"I'm a big girl," she joked, "I can handle the other teenagers."

"You grew up so fast, you're already 16."

"Relax, okay? I'll be fine."

Jacob smiled at her quickly and then looked at the clock. "We better get you to school. I'll give you a ride."

She groaned and sat up. "School time already?" Still, she smiled. At least she could spend a little time with Jacob before hand.

Jacob drove her in his car. It wasn't a very nice vehicle, but Renesmee respected it. Jacob had built this car himself out of just parts, and renesmee was very proud of him. She gazed out the window of the car, breathing in Jacob's sweet scent.

"It's getting warmer." Jacob stated. Renesmee rolled her eyes; of course he started with the weather.

"Yah."

"So that means I might be busy lately, it's better for us to run around in warm places."

She smiled, "Yah, it would be good for you to fit some more running into your schedule."

"I know, I love the run." He paused, "So how's school?"

She looked at him suspiciously, "Fine."

"Do you have a…boyfriend or something?"

She giggled, "Oh please, you know I don't. You imprinted on me, Jacob, I'm stuck with you."

"Stuck with me?" He chuckled, "Is that such a bad thing?"

Renesmee shook her head, "Of course not, you know I love you."

And it was true. Renesmee knew Jacob's feelings for her and she felt them too. But she was too young for that kind of commitment, so right now they were just good friends. Jacob never pressured her to go farther, but she could see it in his eyes when he looked at her.

Jacob smiled at the word _love_, "I know."

It was silent most of the way there, until they got to the forks high school. They had moved far away from this place awhile ago, but had moved back not too soon after. Bella, Jacob and Renesmee missed their friends, so they were promised a few more years.

Renesmee looked at the small school. She felt comforted here, this is where her parents met. Jacob pulled into one of the parking spaces and undid his seatbelt.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

He looked at here curiously, "walking you to school."

"It's ok Jake, it's right there. Plus, Rachel's just over there."

"Ok," He agreed understandingly and kissed her cheek, "Have a good day."

"Yep." With that she was out the door of the car. She waited and watched until the familiar car disappeared down the road, then walked over to her friend.

"Rachel!" She called as she walked towards her friend.

She turned, her blonde, wavy hair bouncing. "Hey nessie!"

"You're in a good mood today…"

She looked at her curiously, "You haven't heard?"

Renesmee shook her head, making Rachel giggle. "A family just moved here, that means new kids."

Renesmee smiled, "You're excited about that?"

Rachel didn't have time to answer before jared came up and hugged her from behind.

"Hello, beautiful." He greeted, kissing her on the cheek.

Renesmee rolled her eyes, "Get a room."

Jared opened his mouth to make a smart remark, but Rachel's glare took his voice away.

The sudden sound of yelling caught renesmee's attention. She looked over at what was catching everyone's attention and gaped. Though her aunt had one, she still didn't think anyone else around here would have one.

She watched as a green, topless Porsche pulled into the parking lot. The seats were all full in the car, including someone sitting up on the back. Though it only contained 5 seats, they seemed to fit 6 people in with still plenty of space. As soon as the car pulled into a parking space, a bright red motorcycle raced into the space beside the Porsche, only one person drove on it.

Everyone seemed to back up away from the shiny, expensive vehicles. The man on the motorcycle pulled off his helmet and looked at the peopl in the Porsche, who were all males.

"Who are those guys?" Renesmee asked.

"That's the new kids," Jared answered.

She counted them. "The have a family of seven?"

Rachel laughed loudly, "They're all adopted."

"I knew they had weird names, but I didn't know they were Asian." Jared mumbled.

Renesmee ignored him, she didn't see how their race really made a difference.

"What are their names?" She asked him.

He smiled, loving the attention that he got. That was jared, always wanting to be the center of attention.

"well," He said, "the one with the spiked black hair with a dyed purple part is Ryan Terada. He's the one driving the Porsche and he's the second oldest."

She nodded, "What about the one in the passenger seat? With the black spiked hair partly dyed yellow?"

"That's Dominic Mizu, he's basically the middle child. And the one sitting behind him is Bracil hai."

Rachel laughed, "that Bracil guy has an egg shaped head. Ok, who's the guy in the back of the Porsche in the middle?"

"The one with the spiked black hair?" Renesmee asked.

Jared nodded, "ya, that's Steve Yoko. He's the second youngest and his older brother is the one on the motorcycle. His brother is the oldest, his name is Victor Yoko."

renesmee watched the guy on the motorcycle as he talked to the rest of his family. Just by his expression and the way he talked, she could tell that he was the most mature. His hair was very short and black and he had a small beard growing on his chin.

"Okk," She said, "then who is the guy on the other side of steve?"

Jared rolled his eyes, "You guys don't know anything. That's Shinnichiro Ginkou, he's the youngest of them all."

Renesmee stared at his hair. Her had emo bangs at the front with spiky, black hair at the back.

"So then there's one left." Rachel stated, "Who's the guy sitting on the back, the one who's not exactly in the car."

Jared chuckled, "That's Comaro Shupatsu. Apparently, he's the most violent of them all."

All of them had interesting hair, but Comaro had the craziest. It was black and spiked, but one side was shaved. On this side of his head, Comaro had a braid hanging down.

Rachel looked confused, "So if we go by age, their names are Victor, Ryan, Comaro, Bracil, Dominic, Steve and Shinnichiro?"

Jared nodded, "Ya, you got it."

"that's a lot of names to remember." Renesmee stated, but she had a very good memory, so she had no doubt she would remember them.

The family of seven finally gathered up and, wordlessly, walked towards the school. They were like a gang of thugs, everyone rushed out of their way as they walked passed. The worst part was, these people seemed used to being avoided.

"so what do we call them?" Rachel asked her boyfriend.

He smiled, "Apparently they came from a special clan called the Kakuya clan."

"Kakuya? I've never heard of it." She mumbled.

"I know," He stated, "No one has. Apparently it was a secret and distant Japanese clan that lived far away from the rest of their people."

"So they're the Kakuya brothers?" Renesmee asked.

He nodded with a smile, "That's what we're calling them."

She looked at the seven boys walking through the space they were given. For some reason, her eyes went straight to the "violent" one named Comaro. It didn't take her long to notice one of them was looking at _her_. It was Victor, the oldest of them all. He walked in the front, like he was the leader. As soon as Renesmee caught eyes with him he glared at her. Renesmee could see in his cold black eyes what seemed like danger. It made her shiver and she could no longer hold his stare. She looked behind Victor this time.

At Victor's side, a little bit behind him, was Ryan. He was smiling a smile that was the biggest she had ever seen. He looked so weird beside Victor, who was incredibly serious. The other side of Victor was where Comaro stood. He looked dangerous and edgy, like he would attack anyone who came near. Bracil was right behind Victor and had a small smile on his face as he and Ryan exchanged glances. Did they think being avoided was funny?

The way their formation looked, it seemed like the older boys stood in front of the younger ones for protection. The youngest boys, Dominic, Steve and Shinnichiro all stood in the back, barely visible behind the larger boys.

Renesmee thought it looked weird that they had some kind of formation in case of danger, What did they think would happen to them in Forks? They looked very similar the way they set up things. Other then some of the boys smiling, they walked the same way. Protectively.

They looked familiar.

They looked dangerous.

They looked like a path.

As soon as Renesmee had this thought, Victor glared at her again. It was like he had read her thoughts and was warning her not to get involved, but that was impossible. As those cold black eyes met hers one last time, she cringed away. Suddenly, something in his eyes caught her attention and her breathe came less easy. She felt like hyperventilating, like running home.

Had his eyes just changed color?

That's chapter one, so I hope you enjoy. Sorry that was boring, but I had to introduce the new characters. The plot will start soon enough.


	2. Asthma

I'm changing this to a point of view now, because I write better this way. It will be in Renesmee's pov. If you need any reminders on names or physical characteristics of the werewolves then look at the first chapter again.

The day was just like any other, boring. I heard talk of the new kids, the Kakuya brothers, and I listened in on a few things. Most of them were about the violent one, Comaro Shupatsu. There were rumors going around of his criminal record. Four D.U.I's, three suspensions and one arrest. The arrest was from beating up a guy, apparently it was so bad that that's why they moved here. I didn't like thinking about what kind of trouble he could get in here. He was already breaking the rules when he arrived at school this morning. Sitting on the back of a car was definitely not legal.

Everyone was definitely talking, excited about having new kids. Girls had crushes on some of the Kakuya boys, but they were always together, which was pretty scary. Other then the talk, classes were normal, until English class. Everything was great until one of them walked in.

It was the youngest of them, the one with the emo bangs and spikey hair at the back. As he entered the room , everyone started whispering about him. I looked around at everyone else, who all had partners.

"You can sit over there," My English teacher, Miss Brooks, said to him, "Beside Renesmee."

I used to love sitting alone, but now I wished that I had sat with someone else a long time ago. Now I was stuck with the new kid. He walked towards me nervously, but he had a smile on his face. He wore what looked like expensive clothing and people took notice of it. He sat down silently beside me at the window, because I always liked the aisle better.

"Alright, let's all open to page 35 of Romeo and Juliet," Miss Brooks ordered.

She began to read out loud, dropping a Romeo and Juliet book in front of the new kid as she walked passed. As soon as she was out of hearing range, he turned to me.

"Hey," He greeted, his voice was smooth, with a small Asian accent. "My name is Shinnichiro Ginkou, but you can call me Shin."

I smiled at his friendliness, "Renesmee."

"You mean Nessie?" he chuckled. "Like the Loch Ness Monster?"

I rolled my eyes, this joke again? I didn't mind it much, I was used to it by now. But if my mom heard it she would probably break someone's neck.

"It's just a nickname," I informed him.

He just smiled and looked at the book he was supposed to be reading. He stared at the words on the page, but I could see his mind was in another place. What was he thinking about right now?

I shook my head at myself, why did I care what he thought? Why did I care what he thought of me? Did he care what I thought of him? I had thought he was a violent, dangerous person like Comaro, but he seemed different. I stared into his eyes, though they were looking off into the distance. They were dark and black, which was a color I was used to by now. Now that I thought about it, they had all had black eyes. I took in a deep breathe to calm myself. He smelt like wet grass and something really sweet. It smelt kind of like Jacob, but a lot stronger. My nose burned from the scent. Not because it was bad, but because it was so good. It was welcoming, but I reminded myself that this wasn't Jacob.

I heard him take a sniff too, but his reaction was different. He stiffened, leaning away from me. What had I done? I sniffed my hair, but it smelled good. It was the same shampoo my mother had once used, strawberry.

I looked over at him again, but it didn't make it any better. I noticed that he was now at the edge of his seat, averting his face like he smelled something bad. His whole face was scrunched up and his eyes squeezed as tightly as he could. I read the creases in his face and the lines between his dark eyebrows. Shin bowed his head a little and his bangs cover the side of his face I could see. Then he leaned in towards the window, breathing in the breeze coming through the window.

His face was not one of disgust, but one of pure agony. What had caused his pain? Suddenly, he stood up and with a flash, he was out of the door. As soon as he disappeared into the hallway, the bell rang for lunch. I didn't understand, what had I done? Why was he acting this way?

It was time for lunch, but I wasn't giving up. To tell the truth, even though I had just met this guy, I was worried. Was he okay? I got my lunch from the line up and sat beside my friends, Jacey and Rebecca.

"Hey." Rebecca greeted me happily. Jacey, being the quiet one, smiled at me and then went back to reading her book.

Rebecca took one look at me and frowned, "What's wrong?"

I wasn't sure what she meant, what did my face look like? "Something weird happened in English. I was sitting beside Shin-"

"Shinnichiro Ginkou? The new kid?" She cut me off excitedly, "Tell me everything."

"I don't think he likes me." I stated.

"Some of them are really nice," Rebecca mumbled angrily.

I told her the story, but I left out the part about his expression being one of pain. At first she looked speechless.

"Maybe _he_ smelt bad," She finally said, "and he was afraid you would smell it."

"Ya," I mumbled, but I thought it was more then a little b.o.

I opened my mind to all the possibilities. Maybe he was a vampire who thirsted for my blood. My father had acted the same way when he had met my mother. I immediately doubted it, he had been alive, with blood flowing in his veins. I had heard his heartbeat, so he couldn't have been a vampire. Shape-shifter? No, there had been no abnormal heat coming off of him. So why had he acted that way?

"I have Dominic Mizu in my class," Jacey spoke, even she found this conversation interesting. Jacey was a year older then me, she was 17, so of course she had different people in her classes. Rebecca and Jared were both 18 years old, so all my friends were older then me.

"Really? How is he?" I asked.

She laughed, "He's really smart and nice. He sat beside me in my trig class and helped me with things I didn't understand. He even introduced himself to me politely."

Rebecca giggled, "Ya, I have Bracil Hai and Ryan Terada in Geo. They were sitting beside each other and were laughing about something the whole time. They even lent me their notes."

"I know," Jacey agreed, "They're all so nice, they seem to always have a smile on their face."

"Don't be so sure," It was Jared, who we hadn't heard walk up.

I was confused, "What do you mean?"

He rolled his eyes, "In Tech I asked Comaro if he knew what we were supposed to be doing, He freaked on me. Apparently he doesn't want anyone talking to him."

"What do you mean he freaked?" Rebecca asked and turned around. She gasped when she saw the bloody lip he boyfriend wore. "He hit you?"

"I kind of provoked him," He mumbled, "But that doesn't really matter."

"I knew he was violent." I whispered to myself. The first day and he was already hitting people?

"I also had that creepy Victor guy in my English class. He was staring at me the whole time and when I looked at him… there was something in his eyes." He continued.

"Jared started to hyperventilate." Jared's friend, Michael, laughed. Why couldn't we notice these people walking over to us?

"Did not." Jared mumbled and sat down.

"It's okay Jared, there's nothing wrong with that," Rebecca said sweetly, "But I have to go right now."

He looked at her suspiciously, "Where are you going?"

"Relax," She giggled, "I'm just giving Bracil and Ryan's notes back."

I looked over at the table which all the Kakuya brothers sat. The oldest were closer to us, their backs to us, while the younger ones were farther away from us, their backs against the wall. I looked at the back of Victor's head, how could a look make someone hyperventilate? Vampires had that effect on people, but could that mean Victor was a vampire? I then looked at Shin. He was laughing with his brothers, other then Victor and Comaro (they didn't seem to smile at all).

"I'll come with you," I offered to Rebecca, who smiled and nodded.

I followed her to their table, my stomach seemed to have butterflies.

"Hey Bracil! Hey Ryan!" She greeted happily, like they were already friends. Were they already friends?

"Becca!" They greeted in synch, welcoming us with big smiles.

"What's going on?" Bracil asked her.

"Just returning your notes."

Ryan took them from her hand with a chuckle. "Wow, that was fast."

"Yeah, well thanks for lending them to me. They really helped."

"Yeah, you were so behind." Ryan stated, he had such a low voice. They both laughed at this.

"Oh yeah, you should meet our brothers." Bracil said, his voice was sweet and innocent.

"This is Bracil, I'm Ryan. Then there's Shin, Dominic, Steve, Comaro and Victor." Ryan pointed them out in the order of where they sat.

"Hey." Rebecca and I greeted, then I looked at all their faces. They were all lively, not too cold and not too hot. They all had heartbeats, so they were alive. I didn't get it, why did I think that everyone was abnormal? Did I hope I wasn't the only one here that was?

"Hey Shin." I greeted him.

He smiled and looked up at me, "Hey, it's Nessie."

Steve, Ryan, Bracil and Dominic laughed at the name, of _course_ they thought it was funny.

"Are you alright?" I got straight to the point, "You didn't seem okay in class."

He laughed, "I'm perfectly fine. I just had trouble breathing, a small asthma attack."

I slapped myself mentally. Why had I even considered him being a vampire or shape-shifter? He had asthma, nothing more than a little breathing problem. That would explain the pain he wore on his face, he couldn't breathe!

"Oh." I said, "Next time you can tell me."

The same brothers laughed again, they seemed to do that a lot. "I couldn't breathe Renesmee, how could I tell you that?" He asked, chuckling.

"Right." Well, at least I knew what it was now. I was wrong about these boys, I thought they were all bad. Not _all_ of them were bad, they were really easy-going, happy guys. I looked at Victor and Comaro. Comaro was glaring at us, while Victor was watching us carefully. No, they were watching_ me_. What had I done to make them distrust me? They looked like they were going to kill me at any moment.

"Well, I guess we'll go eat then." Rebecca waved a small goodbye.

Five of the brothers all smiled and waved us goodbye.

That was chapter 2! Obviously, Renesmee doesn't have any idea that these guys are werewolves. Hope you liked!!


	3. Party

Chapter three!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week went by after the Kakuya brothers arrived. I talked to Shin everyday and his asthma seemed to be getting better each day. We seemed to be becoming friends. He was a really fun and nice guy, which slightly reminded me of Jacob. I had told my parents about having a new friend at school and they seemed to have found it uninteresting. They were happy I had a friend, but they didn't ask any questions about them.

On Friday, Shin invited me to a party at his house over the weekend. I was surprised, there weren't a lot of parties around Forks. I told him I would go, but I told my parents something different. I didn't think of the party at all as I asked my parents if I could sleep over at Rebecca's. It was partly true, I _was_ sleeping over at her house, but after the party. My parents bought it and trusted me (which made me feel kind of bad).

So Rebecca picked me up and we drove to the party. I was nervous all the way there. They lived outside of Forks, but on the opposite side as my house. I had always thought my house was fancy, but this place was amazing. When had they built this place?

The home reminded me of rich homes in Florida. The house looked like it belonged in a movie, not in real life. I identified the green Porsche in the driveway, along with a yellow hummer, a blue 2008 Honda Civic and (this carI never thought I would see in Forks) a black Lamborghini. Beside the house was a small shed, which I guessed contained the bikes. How rich were these people that they had such nice cars? Nicer then mine!

We entered the house and I fell in love. It was beautiful inside! And the weird part was, the place was packed!! People were everywhere, the music was blaring. I thought I really was in Florida.

"Rebecca! Nessie!" A familiar, sweet voice greeted. Rebecca smiled as she realized who it was.

Dominic ran straight to us and smiled. "Hey, you guys made it."

Rebecca giggled, "Of course we did. We wouldn't miss the first _real_ party in Forks."

He chuckled, "The rest of the guys are in the living room. Follow me!"

As we followed him I looked closely at Dominic's face. He looked so much like Shin, like they were twins or something. But that was impossible, they had been adopted.

The place was filled with people, some I hadn't seen before. They were really having fun, even drinking! I was starting to feel a little nervous, this was a real party!

As we walked through another room my jaw fell open. A full glass room led outside. Outside there was a hot tub and people were out there taking advantage of the warm night. In the huge glass room was a huge, rectangular in-ground pool. They had a pool and a hot tub? Someone adopt me already!!!

As we entered the living room, Rebecca immediately ran forward and greeted Ryan with a hug. After laughing at each other, she hugged Bracil too. Were they friends already? My eye caught Shin, sitting on a stool at the "bar," drinking a clear liquid. I walked over to him silently.

"Is that alcohol?" I asked him, sitting down in the stool beside him.

He turned his body to me and chuckled, "It's just water, I promise."

I let out a sigh of relief, he wasn't drinking underage.

"Great house." I commented.

He laughed, "It's been here awhile, but no one seemed to notice."

"It's pretty far out of Forks. Maybe that's why you need all the sports cars."

He laughed nervously, "Is it that bad?"

"Was your dad a saint or something? How'd you get all this money?"

He laughed, "No, I don't live with my dad."

I felt odd getting into this conversation, but I wanted to know so much about these people, "You don't?"

"Gabriel Yoko adopted me when I was younger."

"Is that Victor and Steve's dad?"

"It _was_."

I turned my head to the side in confusion. "Was?"

"He died awhile ago, when we lived in Japan."

"How?"

He smiled awkwardly, "Car crash."

His voice wasn't very convincing. For some reason, I thought there was something more to the story, but I didn't press on.

"So who takes care of you now?" I asked.

Shin smiled now, "My older sister, Tamara Ginkou."

"How old is she?"

"She's 19. She gave up university to take care of us."

I looked around and frowned, "Sorry I'm wasting all your time talking."

"That's ok," He laughed, "I'm not a party person. I'll be happy to answer any question you ask."

I was happy to hear that, because I wanted to get to know him and his brothers.

"So tell me about your brothers."

He smiled, "Where to start…?"

"Start with the oldest and go down."

"Well my sister is a nurse at the hospital."

I was confused again, "How did she get a job as a nurse without going through University?"

His face seemed to cover up any emotion, like he had messed up on something. "Long story, that's all."

I wasn't satisfied, but decided not to push him any further. "So what about Victor?"

"He's basically the leader. He leads us and takes care of us. He's kind of like our dad…"

"Like a dad? Is that why he looks so protective?"

"Yep."

I looked over at the bar, which stretched out across the whole room. Victor was a distance away from us, serving drinks with a straight, serious face. He glanced over at me and Shin, looking suspicious. Then he just went back to serving drinks.

"So who's next? Ryan?"

He smiled, "Ya, Ryan's a good guy. He wants to take care of us too, but he does it in a fun way."

"Is that good?"

"Ya, it's pretty good. And if he goes too far, Victor will set it straight. They both help us a lot."

I looked around for Ryan, but I couldn't see him anywhere in the room.

"What else?" He asked.

I was afraid to ask the next question, "What about Comaro?"

Shin frowned now., "He's had trouble coping. He was really attached to our adopted father, Gabriel."

"Is that why he does those things?"

"He has a lot of anger. He's had his driver's license suspended four times for drunk driving, he got suspended from school three times for getting into fights…"

I felt bad asking the next question, "And the arrest?"

"His friends beat a guy up really bad."

"Did he have something to do with it?"

"I don't know…"

I could feel him getting upset, so I changed the subject. "Bracil?"

He smiled immediately, "Bracil is the really energetic and artistic one. He plays music, he draws extremely well and he was dancing when he was four."

"So he's extremely talented? What instrument does he play?"

"A lot." He laughed, "But he loves the drums."

A drummer, how original.

"Okay, so who's next in your family?"

"Dominic."

"Oh, right. What's Dominic like?"

"He's like my twin, we're almost the same. We like the same things and we're both pretty nice."

I smiled at this, I knew they seemed alike. "Who's the last one? Steve?"

"Victor's little brother. He had a hard time with his father's death at first, but he's come along way. He respects his brother and wants to walk in his footsteps."

"So he's like Victor?"

"He's like a mix of Victor and Ryan. He's protective, but he's got a fun side to him."

I smiled at him, I was pretty grateful he liked to answer questions.

"You have a nice family. I mean, your sister takes good care of you."

"I know, she spoils us sometimes. You know, the cars."

"She got those for you?"

"Well…..kind of."

"What do you mean?"

"We don't all have cars."

"Who has them?"

"Dominic has a 2009 Red Toyota Camry. The yellow Hummer is Comaro's. The blue 2008 Honda Civic is Ryan's. Victor has the Suzuki gs150r motorcycle and Bracil has the Yamaha VMAX 2009 motorcycle."

"Umm…I'm not good with cars."

"Victor's is the red one and Bracil's is black."

"Ok, I got it. Who drives the Lamborghini?"

"My sister does. She didn't take it today though."

"Take it?"

He looked embarrassed, "She went out for the night, so we decided to have a party."

I was shocked, "You didn't ask her?"

"No, sorry."

I smiled awkwardly, "That's okay at least-"

I was cut off abruptly by yelling from the other room. Shin acted immediately and jumped to his feet. I followed him into the other room. As we went into the other room I could see two boys were yelling at each other. As we pushed through the crowd and got a better look, I gasped.

It was Jared, yelling at Ryan. Ryan was yelling back and it looked like they were going to start hitting each other. I had never seen Ryan_ or_ Jared this angry before.

"Hey!" Shin yelled over them as he went to Ryan's side. "What's going on?"

That's when I noticed Rebecca, standing in between them and trying to separate them. Were they fighting over her?

"Stay away from my girlfriend!" Jared warned. Definitely fighting over her.

"She won't be your girlfriend for much longer!" Ryan's voice was scary when he yelled. I had never heard someone so angry.

Jared glared at him, "What does that mean?"

"She deserves better!"

I shuddered, why were they fighting about who Rebecca should date?

Suddenly, Jared punched Ryan in the face. Ryan's face didn't move at all and I winced as Jared's hand made a cracking sound. Did he just break his hand? What was Ryan made out of, stone?

Jared cradled his hand in pain and glared at Ryan.

"Jared!" Rebecca screamed, "What are you doing?"

"Don't trust him, Rebecca! This guy isn't normal!" He yelled at her.

Victor was immediately between Ryan and Jared. "I think it's time to go now." He said to Jared, which sounded like a warning.

Jared looked at Rebecca, "Trust me."

"I'm sorry Jared," She shook her head, "I'm done. We're done."

Jared glared at her, "You'll see." With that he was out of the house. I followed him absent-mindedly, what was going on?

"Jared!" I called after him.

He turned around quickly, "What is it Nessie?"

I ran up to him, "You need to go to the hospital! I think you broke your hand."

He looked at it and frowned, "You believe me, don't you? These people aren't normal."

A part of me believed him, but I didn't want to think about that. They _couldn't_ be something abnormal, could they?

"He broke my hand, Nessie!" He was sweating a lot now.

I went up to him and touched his forehead. I pulled my hand back, he was getting hot.

"Jared, I _really_ think you should go to the hospital! You broke your hand and you're burning up!"

He pulled away and got into his car. I ran to his open window.

"Please," I begged, "You're not okay."

He glared at the steering wheel, "They're going to regret this." He promised as he drove off.

I watched the car speed down the road and disappear. I couldn't help but feel worried. He wasn't healthy, and he was driving pretty fast. I could feel myself start to shake.

Jared was a good friend of mine, what was I supposed to do?

I decided to leave him, he'd do the responsible thing.

"Jared," I mumbled, "Please be okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter three is done. Dramatic, right? Don't worry, the werewolves are coming soon.


End file.
